


Claiming You

by Dinolad



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal, Dubious Consent, M/M, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Secret Friend Day, present for seantribbiani, slightly possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Sportacus thinks he found refuge behind a wall but it ends up being his downfallSecret friend day for Seantribbiani





	Claiming You

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is a kink and not meant to portray a good relationship. It's okay to rp rape with your partner if you have a safe word. But obviously real rape is bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Sportacus had a problem. A rather embarrassing problem.

Robbie Rotten was hot.

But that was a given, at least to Sportacus. The thing was, lately, Robbie wouldn’t stop touching him….which lead to other problems.

Sportacus was getting hard. In public.

This was very bad. He didn’t need the town’s people thinking he was a pervert. Thank the Gods for all the strange walls, they’ve saved him more than once. But, Robbie seemed to notice this and used them as well. Yesterday, he even grabbed Sportacus’ rear, using the cover to block the view from Milford and Miss Busybody. Sportacus made a fool out of himself, jumping up onto the wall and almost falling forward. Robbie smirking at him from behind, enjoying the view.

Speaking of…

He kind of found himself in a similar situation.

Robbie decide he wanted to loom over Sportacus as he attempted a conversation with Miss Busybody… Whom just happened to be standing on the other side of one of the waist high walls. Robbie added nothing to the conversation, choosing to move closer and closer to the elf instead, breath ghosting over his ear. It wasn’t long before Sportacus found himself sandwiched between the wall and Robbie’s warm body, not quite touching either.

Then it happened.

Robbie’s hand was on his butt again.

This time Sportacus didn’t jump away, not wanting to draw the attention of Miss Busybody. He just smiled and nodded, listening to her prattle on as the hand squeezed at his firm cheek.

After a few minutes one of Robbie’s long fingers found its way between Sportacus’ cheeks, pressing at his entrance through the tight fabric of his pants. Sportacus let out a yelp, covering his hand over his mouth as Miss Busybody turned from the flower bush to look at him. He shrugged and smiled, face a deep red. He could hear Robbie hum behind him.

“Are you okay dear?” She asked, view obstructed by the wall. Robbie squeezed him harder, rubbing his finger gently yet insistently up and down the elf’s cleft.

“I’m fine,” Sportacus squeaked, feeling jolts of pleasure cut through the shame and embarrassment.

“You…are you sure?” She asked, her eyes darting over to Robbie.

“YES! Yes I’m fine. Me and Robbie are just, being friends.” Sportacus said, waving at her.

The elf felt a thrill go up his spin as Robbie removed his hand to pull his pants and underwear down over the swell of his rear. The wind hit his warm flesh, delicate regen causing him to shiver a bit. Miss Busybody stepped closer, curiosity getting the better of her. Sportacus felt the fabric fall down below his knees, felt Robbie’s hand on his check once more, squeezing.

“Miss Busybody,” Milford called, waving her over. “We have to go meet with the children.

“Oh, yes…” She gave the two men one last glance, watching Robbie move completely behind the flustered looking Sportacus. “You boys be good.” She added, as she left with the Mayor. Sportacus watched them go, the relief almost a physical thing.

There was a pressure at Sportacus’ entrance…

“Robbie what are you doing?” Sportacus yelled, hoping forward. He didn’t have anywhere to go, the wall blocking his path, his pants around his knees keeping him from moving.

“I’m trying to have a good time.” Robbie grabbed Sportacus’ hip, placing a hand on his lower back under his shirt to bend him, pulling his plump rear towards his waiting erection. Sportacus didn’t need to turn around to know the thing was huge, pushing his cheeks apart…

“Robbie please, I’ve never…please, I can’t take something that big on my first…I…” Sportacus begged, voice shaking. It felt odd to be bent over, Robbie’s tall body over his, hands on his naked flesh.

“Are you trying to say you’re a virgin Sportashy?” Robbie asked, petting the elf’s spin as he kneaded at his hip.

“Robbie,” Sportacus breathed out, voice shaking, feeling that slightly damp, firm presence again. Robbie leaned forward, the head of his cock pressing against Sportacus, stretching him but not pushing past the ring of muscle. Robbie whispered, hot and wet against Sportacus’ sensitive ear.

“I’m going to fuck you, here, in public, where anyone can walk by and see Robbie Rotten taking your virginity and you’re going to enjoy every moment of it Sportaslut’s.”

Sportacus let out a quiet moan, body quivering nervously. Before he could really think about what was happening Sportacus felt a sharp, burning pain as Robbie forced his way in past the clenching entrance. He let out a scream, grabbing the wall as he tried to move forward, away from the thick cock pressing its way inside him, spreading him wide. It felt hot and strange. Sportacus wanted it out. Now. He couldn’t stop spasming around the intrusion. It felt like it was never ending but Robbie’s pelvis eventually pressed flush against Sportacus’ rear.

“Gods, you’re tight.” Robbie said, breath disrupting the hair on Sportacus’ head.

“Robbie! That’s lewd,” Sportacus panted.

“I’m balls deep in your ass, I’ll say what I want Sportawhine.” Robbie growled, sending a shiver up Sportacus’ spin.

“Robbie! Stop! You can’t say- Ta-take it out-now! It hurts!”

“Hmm, how about ‘no’? I think I’m going to take my time fucking you against this wall. Claiming you, making you mine.”

“Robbie-please someone will hear-ah!” Sportacus felt himself buck forward, letting out a yelp as Robbie pushed forward against him, following him. Tears springing to Sportacus’ eyes.

“Then you better be quiet Sportascream.”

“Robbie! I can’t! It hurts-your-it’s too much, I feel like I need to-it’s too full, please! I-“ Sportacus’ yelling was cut off with a lewd moan, tears starting to roll down his flushed cheeks. He could feel himself bobbing against his tummy as he struggled against the thing inside him.

“You’re getting off on this, wow, you really are a pervert.”

“No! I’m not a pervert,” Sportacus complained, sniffling quietly.

“You’re so easy, you’d let anyone fuck you. Wouldn’t you?”

“Robbie, don’t say such things-it’s not true-I-just-stop!”

“So just me then?” Robbie asked, when he got no answer he smirked. “Such a tight little hole, just for me and no one else. You’re a good little boy, taking me in so deep.” Sportacus arched back against Robbie, his words string something in his loans. His member started to leak, he could feel the wet streak it left as it hit his tummy again.

“It hurts…” Sportacus pouted, wiping at his tears with a fist before supporting himself on the wall once more.

“That’s because you’re clenching so tight.”

“Robbie- you didn’t even-you just pushed right in me and-no-stop please I-you need to take it out-“

“If you really wanted me to stop you’d push me off.” Sportacus didn’t though. He just grabbed the wall tighter, letting out a pained gasp as Robbie pulled out torturously slow. For a moment Sportacus thought he was going to leave, as the head of his member slipped past his entrance, leaving him feeling oddly empty. But before he could feel shamefully disappointed Robbie was pushing forward with such speed and force that Sportacus ended up flush against the wall, his hat falling to the ground on impact.

“OH GODS!”

“Better be careful, if you make too much noise someone will come to check. Wouldn’t want the mayor to see you bent over while taking it up the ass by the town villain.” Robbie chuckled, watching the way Sportacus bucked back into his thrust a little harder. The elf felt like he was being split in two, lying on the wall, arms hanging over the side trying to find something to hold onto.

“Robbie, stop it,” Sportacus moaned, his body being pushed forward each time Robbie rammed into his soft flesh. His sensitive member bumping into the hard brick on any practically forceful push.

“Never. Look at you, so flushed. Riding my dick like you were made to. Moaning like a harlot.”

“I’m-moaning-cause-it-hurts.” Sportacus said, each word punctuated by a hard thrust. “I’m-hitting-the-wall.”

“Take a deep breath, you’ll be fine.” Robbie said, enjoying the way his elf’s body moved forward with each painful shove. Sportacus breathed deep, trying to calm himself but failing.

“Please, Robbie, please,” Sportacus moaned. Robbie rolled his eyes, moving a hand under Sportacus, across his middle, to help him up a bit so he could once again supposed himself properly on the wall.

“Please what?” Robbie finally asked, keeping his arm around the elf so he could press his hand against his pelvis.

“Stop,” Sportacus moaned, trying not to enjoy Robbie’s silky smooth hand on his hot skin.

“You sure do complain a lot.”

“You’re hurting me!”

“And you’re hard as a rock.”

Sportacus felt his face heat, letting his head hang, hair hiding part of his face. He thought he heard adults talking not too far away. His heart was in his throat as he listened close, trying to keep from moaning. Robbie shifted a bit, and something wonderful shot through Sportacus. His mouth opened, about to let out a loud stream, but he found his voice halted by fingers in his mouth. Sportacus almost gagged on them, but after a few second he let himself suck, not sure why he was so compelled to do so. Drool ran down his chin as they moved in and out of his mouth, playing with his tongue, pressing against the sides of his mouth. The voices passed. Leaving him aching with Robbie pounding into him relentlessly. Sportacus wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. But at least he could breathe better as the fingers left him.

“Good job,” Came Robbie’s deep voice, startling Sportacus a bit. He could feel those wet fingers on his hip again, squeezing.

“What?” Sportacus gasped. He felt Robbie lean forward into his space, darting his tongue out to lick at a flush pink ear. Sportacus gasp, bucking back into Robbie’s thrust again.

“You did a good job, keeping quiet for me.” Robbie said, kissing at his exposed neck.

“Rob-Robbie are you-are you going to-to cu-cum …inside me?” Sportacus asked, feeling spikes of pleasure now with the pain.

“Why, do you want me to?”

“NO!”

“Lier,” Robbie purred.

“No-I-I-uaah.” Sportacus cut off into a moan, arching back into Robbie’s now erratic movements.

“Tell me you don’t want it, tell me you don’t want me to fill you up.” Robbie grunted out, pushing hard into Sportacus, causing the elf to slip a bit.

“I….I-ah, not so hard Robbie.”

“You can’t do it.”

“I-I can! I ….Robbie please.”

“Please what?”

“Please…I don’t….”

“You don’t want me to stop?” Sportacus nodded his head, feeling the creeping shame in his tummy.

“I want…”

“You want my cock?” Robbie asked, licking at Sportacus ear again.

“I want you…” He whimpered, feeling tired and defeated.

“You have me.” Robbie reached forward, pulling Sportacus up, back flushed to the villain’s chest. Sportacus let out a painted scream, closing his eyes tight.

“Robbie! Oh, Gods.”

Sportacus felt like there was something else inside him, filling him, and then he realized… Robbie was cuming, his cock pulsing around his clenching muscles. The villain bit down on Sportacus’ soft neck, leaving teeth marks as he released his load deep inside Sportacus.

“Robbie, oh Gods, Robbie please,” Sportacus gasped, standing on his toes.

Robbie reached down, grasping Sportacus’ member and squeezing hard before pumping him. Sportacus screamed, spraying over the wall, panting as he leaned back against Robbie.

“Robbie, you’re…you’re in me still…” Sportacus whined, shifting himself, his over worked, sensitive muscles protesting as he felt the villain pull out, felt something follow thick and hot down the side of his thigh. “Wha…”

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Robbie said, strangely comforting as he moved to pick Sportacus up before the elf’s legs gave out.

“R-Robbie!” Sportacus yelped, surprised that the villain could lift him.

“Shut up,”

“What are you doing?” Sportacus whined, trying to pull his shirt down over his exposed, sensitive cock.

“You are mine now. I’m taking you back to my lair to get cleaned up.”

“Oh…I…um…what?” Sportacus’ face heated as he rested his head on Robbie’s shoulder, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. The throbbing pain between his legs protesting any movement.

“You did good.” Robbie said, voice low and thick in his ear.

“Robbie, I’m naked…and-and your-its dripping…someone will see.” Sportacus panicked, cheeks turning bright red again.

“I’ll make sure no one sees you.” Robbie said, nuzzling into Sportacus’ dirty blond hair. Sportacus felt butterflies, a little confused but enjoying the attention.

“Robbie…that hurt.” Sportacus whined, pouting up at the villain.

“Yes but you liked it,” Robbie chuckled as he leaned down to grab the discarded clothing. Sportacus hid his face against Robbie’s slender neck. “I’m not hearing a ‘no’.”

“Shush.”

“I’ll take good care of you so don’t worry. Well get you some gross Sportscandy, a nice blanket, and a hot bath.”

“…Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because, you were such a good boy, and it’s important to me, to make sure you’re okay.”

“Are you…are you going to stay with me?” Sportacus whispered, nosing at Robbie’s neck.

“Of course, Sportasilly. Like I said you’re mine now.”

“Yours?”

“Yes. You belong to me.”

“Bu-but…” Sportacus stuttered, grabbing at Robbie’s shirt.

“Shhh. I’ll keep you safe.” Robbie said as he made his way swiftly to his lair.

“You’re… a little possessive-“ Sportacus said, feeling strangely excited again.

“Very possessive,” he growled.

“I…you…you don’t care that I…that I’m inexperience?”

“That just means I get to show you everything.” Robbie added with a smirk, “and everything you know is from me.” Sportacus blush a brilliant shade of red.

“Robbie! You’re being lewd again.”

“You’re embarrassed?”

“…Maybe,” Sportacus mumbled.

“Good.” Robbie nuzzled his hair, licking at the pointed tip of Sportacus’ ear. The elf let out a breathy sigh, shifting in the villain’s arms.

“Oh,” Sportacus let out a little moan, closing his eyes. Okay, he could deal with this.


End file.
